swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adenn Gra'tua Ogden
Adenn Gra'tua Ogden (born Robo Ogden) is a proud Mandalorian Warrior. He started life as a child born on Corellia and soon became enrolled in the Jedi lifestyle. Twenty five years later, he left the Order. He adopted the Mandalorian culture and met his (adopted) brother Kuffaw. He acted as a bounty hunter and big-game hunter during the prior Mandalorian Empire, but after the Empires collapse he became far more involved in the new, rising Empire. History Past History Born to a wealthy Corellian family, taken young by the Jedi Order, impressive skills as an Apprentice and showed exceptional skill as a Padawan, Robo Ogden (birth name) was very loud Born to a wealthy Corellian family, taken young by the Jedi Order, impressive skills as an Apprentice and showed exceptional skill as a Padawan, Robo Ogden (birth name) was very loud in his opinions of the Jedi Order and how it functioned. His opinions were negative. Shortly before turning twenty he achieved Knighthood and, five years later, returning from a peace keeping mission alone out of a team of seven Knights that left, missing an ear and covered in the caked blood of his comrades and enemies, he resigned from the Jedi Order for reasons he would not divulge. Two years 'floating' as he describes it ended up with him choosing to be come a Mandalorian and adopting the name Adenn Gra'tua Ogden, his first and middle name titling him 'Merciless Vengeance' while keeping his last name as he hopes to begin his own clan. A couple years into his Mandalorian life he met Kuffaw, the mysterious Wookie Mandalorian. The duo worked together on several assignments and slowly formed a bond, even going so far as to adopt each other as brothers. The pair is almost always in communication with each other and have planned a future business venture together as well.aked blood of his comrades and enemies, he resigned from the Jedi Order for reasons he would not divulge. Recent History Adenn Gra'tua Ogden returned to Mandalore with the intentions of selling some items he amassed over his last mission. Upon arrival at Mandalore City he met his brother Kuffaw who informed him of a mission where they could earn quite a lot of creds. The two parted with plans to meet up in the Tatoo System to take on a mission for the Kicka Empire. He and Kuffaw boarded a Galactic Alliance battleship and planted bombs that destroyed it. On the mission, they met a girl named Mirdala who was severely wounded in a firefight. Adenn healed her back to reasonable health and took her to a hospital to finish up. For several months, he went into seclusion for meditation and self inspection. Upon Adenn's return to civilization, he was quite stunned to hear of the fall of the Mandalorian Empire and that the Helm of Mandalore was in the possession of the Kicka Emperor. He embarked on a personal mission to get the Mandalorian clans united. However, two days into the mission, he was contacted by Marcus Calson, the newly self-crowned Mandalore. Siding with him immediately, Adenn left Mandalore and headed to Nal Hutta. On Nal Hutta he was given the task of disabling the Nal Hutta communications array so that no one would know of the quick takeover by the Mandalorians. Both himself and Kuffaw infiltrated the building with relative ease. While Adenn set explosives at key locations to set off in case they were unable to take control of the control room, Kuffaw rallied all of the employees of the communication center that were loyal to the Mandalorians and had them go to the control room where Adenn had recently removed all of the opposition. With control of the building, the Mandalorians were able to take over. After this mission, Adenn took an indeterminate leave of absence from direct service to the New Mandalorian Empire in order to set up a training camp of sorts for himself and for any other force-sensitive Mandalorians who wished to enhance their Force abilities for the sake of the Empire. The training would only last for a few weeks, unfortunately, before Adenn had a vision in the Force, seeing the destruction of the Galaxy, caused by Marcus. Not one to allow this to happen, Adenn left his training camp to visit the new Emperor, Fel. The meeting with Emperor Fel was brief and rather hostile from the Emperor's end. Adenn refused a VERY generous offer from the Emperor in the name of Mandalorian sovereignty and left with what amounted to Emperor Fel saying "If you don't attack the Empire we will not attack you" Adenn returned to Nal Hutta and confronted Marcus about the vision. A brief fight ensued where Adenn was able to knock Marcus unconcious with the aide of the Force. A hostile argument with Marcus's confidents later and they left with Marcus, leaving Adenn to run the "New" Mandalorian Empire. With little time to settle in, Adenn immediately began to sift through the higher ranks, seeking out the ones that were trustworthy and the ones that were a threat to security. He publicly appointed Kuffaw as the Mand'alore, causing a bit of a stir. Shortly after, he left for Manaan to speak to the Manaan High Council to secure a trade union with them so that the Sovereign State of Mandalore would have a secure source of the healing kolto in the event that a bacta embargo was made against them. A deal was made that would supply the Mandalorians with a constant supply of kolto, which Adenn intends to stockpile. After making the kolto deal, Adenn went with Domino to Felucia to help in killing two of the untrustworthy Mandalorians he'd put on a hitlist for her. Shortly after arrival, the pair were attacked by a swarm of Acklays. Using a sarlacc pit to escape the stampede of insectoid-reptilian-crustaciens, they were almost eaten by the sarclacc as well, until they were saved by R8-P3 who had been sent to investigate why the Acklay were all roused up. Using R8's help, Adenn and Domino were able to enter the mining/harvesting facility that had been set up by the two they were here to kill by impersonating a pair of new workers. ((in progress)) Returning to Nal Hutta from Felucia, Adenn began to wrestle with a new brainchild. The gangs and criminals on Nar Shaddaa were still an ever-present irritant and until they were settled once and for all the Mandalorians wouldn't be able to call Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa their own. He drafted two General Orders to help with the smuggling issue and began to design the TBTU orbital station to support the orders. At about this time he was approached by one of the Imperial Moffs, Moff Titan Valannus, who made a deal with Adenn- in exchange for Mandalorian support in Emperor Kicka's soon-to-be coup, the Mandalorians would be gifted a large sum of money (Two million credits) and proper military training for the less-experienced Mandalorian soldiers. This uplift of economy and positive outlook for the future inspired Adenn to form the Cuy'val Dar. After the meeting, Adenn overlooked the final plans for the TBTU and ordered its construction immediately. Shortly following this, Adenn accepted a proposal of an alliance between the Sovereign State of Mandalore and the New Republic. He traveled to planet Dac to speak with the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic, Chancellor Schmidt, about the proposed alliance. Personality From a day to day basis Adenn is a rather relaxed guy who respects few and spits on authority unless he sees that it is earned. He's a constantly outgoing and enjoys meeting people, but reserves his trust for Mandalorians and even then he finds it hard to open up to anyone. But when the sun shines red and the shadows are long he will become more reserved as the memories of an awful event in his past open up the scabbed wounds of his spirit. His learnings in the Jedi society left their impact in the form of Adenn preferring to take missions he feels justified over missions that are based solely on greed. But that would have left him penniless for life, and so he does accept the unsavory even if he doesn't approve of his own actions. Also linked to his past with the red sun is his immense dislike, borderline hatred even, for Jedi. He dives on chances to take assignments that involve Jedi or the chance to enter combat with a Jedi. Adenn Gra'tua Ogden is a self-titled Ori'ramikad and as a hobby he collects trophies from the bounties he acquires or from targets he kills. From the three Lightsabers of Jedi he hunted down to a jar of teeth in his ship from small animals he killed, he always collects a prize. He does not collect them for glory, honor, or amusement however. "Kote lo'shebs'ul narit", You can keep your glory, is his motto when people inquire as to his treasures. He collects the trophies to remember and honor the fallen, and if the being he slew is sentient he adds their name, or a name he designates if he does not know their name, to his Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, his daily remembrance prayer. But all is not morbid killing and prayer. Adenn is an avid fan of Pazaak and big game hunting. When he is boracyk, between jobs, he often goes to worlds with large beasts such as Tatooine and its Kraayt Dragons or Felucia and its Acklays. Adenn is also an accomplished linguist, able to speak and understand Basic, Mando'a, Huttesse, Bocce, Dosh, Durese, High Galactic, Sith language, Shyriiwook, Rodese, and the language of the Vong. He can also understand the Binary language of Astromech droids but cannot yet speak it fluently. Adenn also has a flower garden in his ship. He uses the garden as his own form of therapy, because he can calm down while caring for it, it acts as a patch in that hole in his spirit that desires a family and something to care for, and the flowers he grows are naturally therapeutic, releasing scents that help calm the nerves and relax the body and mind. Category:Mandalorian Characters